HappySlip
Christine Gambito (born ), better known to her audience as HappySlip, is an YouTube Celebrity, internet personality and popular YouTube content provider. She maintains one of YouTube's most subscribed channels. In March 2007, Gambito's video Mixed Nuts was nominated for the 2006 YouTube Video Awards for Best Comedy,resulting in the second place. In May of the same year, she became one of the first YouTube users accepted into YouTube's revenue sharing program. Gambito's performances typically include comedy sketches in which she impersonates members of her family. She also sings and plays the piano or guitar. As Gambito has stated repeatedly in her videos, she is notably one of the very few top users acting, filming, editing and producing her shorts completely on her own. Before YouTube Born and raised in Virginia and of Filipino ethnicity, she studied and graduated in nursing while obtaining several cameo appearances and small parts in television commercials and movies, industrial and training films. Gambito started posting videos as HappySlip hoping that the videos could eventually earn her enough money that she could stay home with her young son. Christine Gambito is married. She has cited as one of her inspirations toward this goal Brooke Brodack , who turned her internet video hobby into a career after being signed by NBC. The nickname Gambito attributes her nickname "HappySlip" to her Filipino mother's mispronunciation of "half slip": "As a child, my Filipino mom would always remind me to wear a half-slip with skirts. However, the way she would pronounce the phrase was misleading: "Your hap e-slip! Be sure to wear your hap e-slip!" So I naturally went around calling the thing a 'happy slip,' until friends at school corrected me by asking if I had a 'sad slip' as well. At her personal site, she explains that the phrase is not only a funny phrase from the past, but it also reflects what she would like people to feel when they watch her videos, hoping they will “slip into happiness” while watching. Videos Her first sketch, Instant video blogging, HappySlip's Channel on YouTube was originally broadcasted on September 6, 2006 and featured Gambito impersonating four different characters, each representing a different video blogging style. Due to the positive response she received from the YouTube community, two of those characters (the teenager and the girl in the "soap opera" style) were explored further in the following videos, the latter becoming the first episode of a soap opera spoof featuring two twin sisters both interpreted by Gambito. Her second video introduced many of the recurring themes in her following sketches, such as her parents' attitude towards her growing popularity over the Internet and her family's ethnic habits seen through the mind of an American. Other notable sketches include Mixed Nuts — a video depicting what she would call "a typical family discussion" which was later awarded with the second place in the 2006 YouTube Video Awards for Best Comedy — and Mac Beautiful, her first musical video, an ironic cover of the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt praising the beauty and efficiency of her 12" Apple PowerBook computer. Gambito later broadcast two videos containing original songs. Recently, Gambito has been collaborating with fellow YouTube comedian Kevin Wu, a.k.a. KevJumba, and has made five videos with him. External links * Official site Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers